The present invention relates to a document issuing apparatus provided with a main control section which controls an information reading section for reading magnetic information on a previously issued document, and an issuing unit for issuing a new document in accordance with the information read by the reading section.
Some pass issuing machines, which are conventionally known as one of the document issuing apparatuses of this type, are provided with a magnetic information reading section for reading magnetic information from an expired pass in order to expedite the issuance of a continuation passes.
These machines are not, however, provided with any means for displaying the contents of read information. Therefore, an operator can neither check to see if the information is read correctly, nor identify errors in reading, if any. Thus, it would be impossible for the operator to change or modify the information.